Bella and the New Guy
by Beyondthenormalcy
Summary: When Bella falls for the new guy, Derek, will one of her teammates get jealous? Is this new guy as nice as he seems? Will something happen to Bella? And will she make the right decisions?
1. Chapter 1

AN this is my first story. I don't own anything to do with this show. Just my imagination. Read. Review. Leave. Whatever you feel.

Bella's POV

Ugh. This is ridiculous. Coach is making all of us run laps in this 94 degree weather. I love Texas but sometimes the weather can be brutal, especially when you're running in a football uniform. I'm just thankful practice is over after this last lap. I can't wait to take a shower.

I enter the locker room first to ensure I get into my very own locker room seperate from the boys but still in the locker room. Being a girl in the boys locker room can be awkward sometimes. I feel very self conscious when I'm changing because I know only a flimsy curtain separates me from them. But at this moment, I couldn't care because I just wanted to shower and get this nasty sweat off.

I started to strip out of my jersey and pants when I hear coach make an announcement. "Tomorrow a new transfer student is starting at Silverado High and is going to try out for the team. His name is Derek and I want all of you to make him feel welcome. You got that Troy?"

"The Troy is always welcoming coach!" Said Troy

"Yeah because nothing says 'welcome' like trying to get the new girl kicked off the team due to jealousy" I said from behind the curtain

"Hey that was before I knew you! And I was only like that because you replaced me as QB! This guy is going to be another team mate... If he makes the team." Troy defended himself

"Whatever you say" I answered

After showering and getting dressed in something more appropriate for this muggy weather, I walked out into the locker room to see that Newt, Sawyer, and Troy were the only ones left.

"So what do you think the new guy's gonna be like?" Said Sawyer with his thick Texan accent

"I don't know but I hope he is nice and we have things in common, like warm bubble baths" said a hopeful Newt

"Right..." Said Sawyer and Troy while giving Newt a weird look

"Who said that..." Said Newt as he grew silent

Sawyer and Troy rolled their eyes and that's when they noticed me.

"Oh good you're finally done, Bella. Now we can go meet up with Sophie and Pepper at the Lone Starcade. I'm starving!" Said Sawyer.

"Me too" Troy added before we headed out.

We got there about ten minutes later to see that Sophie and Pepper were already at the booth with drinks. "Hey girls!" I called as I ran ahead of the boys. "Guess what?" I added. "What?" Inquired Pepper. "There's this new kid, Derek that's starting at Silverado tomorrow" I answered. "Oh I wonder if he's cute!" Pepper said. "I do too. He's trying out for the team tomorrow so we'll see" I added before changing the subject and acknowledging the whole table.

"So guys anything eventful happen in your lives today?" I asked

"Yeah, right now I'm sitting next to Sophie" said Newt gazing lovingly at her. Sophie returned the gaze with a look of disgust as she moved to the other side of the table. "I was able to get out of running for the rest of the week by buttering up coach" said a smug Troy.

We all hung out for two hours before parting ways for the night. "Good night everyone" I said before heading home. They responded with a 'night' or 'see you tomorrow".

As I walked home I couldn't help but let my mind wander. Will this new guy be nice? Is he going to make the team? Will he be hot? That last one I'm hoping is a yes.

I'm now home and getting ready for bed and finishing any homework I had. I got into bed and turned off the lights. Tomorrow is going to be a good day. I can feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I decided to post another chapter. I'll try to update weekly. Like I said this is my first fic. The next chapters will be longer I promise :)**

Bella's POV

School had ended and I was heading to the locker room to change even though there is still a good half hour before practice. I was about to go into my lockher room to change into my football gear when coach called my name, "Dawson!".

I turned around to be greeted by coach and the tall, new guy that I assume is Derek. "Yeah coach?"

"This is Derek I want you to meet him and tell him a bit about the team. I have to go to a faculty meeting so I'll be back at the beginning of practice"

"Ok coach" I said as he walked out. "Hi I'm Bella the qua-" I was cut off with his lips. Well he didn't beat around the bush did he. For some reason I wasn't even freaked out nor did I pull away, instead I deepened the kiss. I ran my tounge over his lips and he gladly let me in. I explored his mouth making sure to remember the little points and curves of his teeth and the softness of his tounge. He is a great kisser. Not dry and stuff not was he sloppy and overly passionate. He is cool and relaxed.

He moved his hands from my middle back to my hips, playing with the hem of my shirt before slightly pulling up my shirt to make sure it was ok. I got the hint and lifted my arms. As he lifted the shirt over my head we broke the kiss and that's when he finally spoke "I'm Derek Kingston by the way" he said with a side smile that could melt any girls heart in an instant. "So I've heard" I said coolly before pulling his head down into another kiss. I ran my hands under his shirt to feel the ripples in his stomach and chest. I couldn't help but let out a moan. In responds he whipped of his shirt to confirm that he does have a lovely six pack of washboard abs. I was so distracted I didn't notice he pulled down his pants until I heard his buckle hit the floor of the locker room. He took the perfect opportunity to bring me in for yet another kiss. I could get used to this. His hands grabbed my hips roughly, but not enough to hurt me. This caused another groan from me. He bucked his hips into mine. His little friend was hard and definitely wanted to meet me. The thought that I could turn someone on caused me to blush a little.

His right hand dipped under my skirt to rest on my butt. He squeezed it before pulling my panties down. My heart lept in my chest. This is really happening. My panties now abandoned on the floor with the rest of our clothes me moved to the bench. He sat first while I straddled him. He moved his hands between us and pulled out his member. I readjusted my self to a more comfortable position. I can feel myself getting wetter, if that were possible. His tip is right by my center, just about-

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I jumped so fast I fell to the floor. I reached up and banged the alarm clock a few times before it finally stopped. With a few deep breaths I stood up and sat back on my bed. It was only just a dream. But it felt so real. I'm literally sweating. I need a nice cold shower. Yeah that'd be nice. I got off my bed and walked over to my dresser. Definitely going to need a fresh pair of these. I picked out a cute set of bra and panties before heading to the bathroom.

This is going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

I walked into school and saw Sophie and Pepper standing by my locker talking. I took a deep breath and walked over to them. "Hey guys" I said as I approached them.

"Hi" they both responded.

"So the new kid, Derek, should be here today. I wonder if we have any classes together" I said all to quickly. Dear lord I'm so obvious when I'm trying to hide things

"You seem very excited to meet this boy" Sophie said suspiciously

Oh no what do I say? Keep it it cool and simple Dawson. Don't let anything slip out about your dream. Your very passionate, sexy, hot dream... No focus! I'll just say something like we've never had a new transfer student that wants to play football or sounds like he'd be cute. Yeah say that.

"Well aren't you? We haven't had a new transfer student in forever and he might be potentially hot" I said nonchalantly. Good save. That deserved a pat on the back.

"That's true, Sophie. When is the last time there's been a new student. Someone that doesn't know anything about us yet and could potentially be boyfriend material?" Pepper added.

Phew good save there Pepper. However, Sophie still eyed me, she was thinking alright. She finally said "or good fuck buddy". My face flushed red. Sophie smirked, she got me. "Ha! I knew it! You're interested in the new guy and hoping he's attractive so you can hook up with him!" Sophie shouted victoriously.

"Shhhh!" I looked around and thankfully no one heard. I grabbed her wrist and Pepper followed behind. I took us to an empty classroom to talk. "Ok so I had a dream last night... But not a normal one. It was with the new guy and it was... Kinky" I shyly said the last part, my cheeks now burning all over again.

"Oh how so?" Pepper asked excitedly wanting to hear all of the details.

"Well it took place in the locker room and there was making out and clothes coming off and we were about to have sex when my alarm woke me" I blurted out.

"Wow you haven't even seen the guy and you already dreamt about screwing him. " Sophie said.

"Well it's not like it's the only thing I want to do. I really do want to get to know him. And hope he's a cool nice guy like in my dreams. However, I don't want to 'fuck him' right on the spot. I want my first time to be more special" I admitted.

"Aww good I hope this new guy does work out to be everything you want" Pepper said.

_Briiiinnnggg!_

_"_Ok guys I'll see you in third hour" I said walking out of the classroom as we parted ways. First hour is science, which is my favorite class. I sit in my usual seat to notice that my usual lab partner is sitting at a different table. That's odd. The bell rang again to signal the start of class. Mr. Sporano came walking in with a kid. "Class this is Derek, a new student attending Silverado." Wow. He's even hotter than he was in my dream. He's got to be around six feet tall, slightly musclely, short dark brown hair, and blue eyes that literally put the sky to shame. I'm gawking. Mouth open and everything. He's so much cuter than I imagined. "Derek your seat will be right next to Bella here in the middle" Mr. Sporano said. "Ok cool" Derek said walking over to me. Oh man his voice is sexy, smooth and deep. And his Adam's apple mmmmh. He took a seat next to me. "Hi I'm Bella" I said. Phew it came out normal that's good. "I'm Derek. I've heard a lot about you from talking to coach yesterday" he said with that smirk! The one from my dreams! Woah déjà vu. "Oh yeah well I also heard you're trying out for the team. So you better be impressive" I said. "Oh I will be, you can count on that" he plafully said back. God he's attractive. Mr. Sporano started the chemistry lesson and before I knew it class had ended.

The rest of the day went by really fast and it was time to see if Derek has what it takes to be a bulldog football player. I walked into the locker room to see that Derek and some of the other guys were already there chatting. I headed to my lockher room but before I could walk in Derek stopped me. "You have your own personal little locker room in the boys locker room?" He said. "Yeah. I'm that special and awesome" I said cockily. "Hm get ready for an amazing practice today and for your newest team mate" he said. Turning to walk back over to his clothes he stopped and added "Maybe you'll show me your locker room someday" while winking at me. I went in and shut the curtain. Damn he's good. And have I mentioned hot?

Practice was about to start so we all headed to the field. Coach was speaking withs Derek before addressing the rest of the team, "Alright listen up Derek was a defense left tackle on his old team. So I will play him there to see hat he can do". We huddled up and I said to do a pass play to either Troy of Saywer depending on who's open. We broke and lined up. I yelled hut and the ball flew into my hands. I backed up when out of nowhere I was lifted up and thrown down to the ground. Derek just tackled me from nowhere. That was just a coincidence. We huddled up again and I decided to do a fake hand off and I would run. We lined up and the ball was passed off to me again. I faked handing it to Troy and ran left thinking I would avoid Derek but I was wrong because before I passed the line of scrimmage I was mowed down again. This time Derek grabbed me by my lower back and brought us down together sideways. Ok that play was predictable. We huddled again and I said I was going to do something completely random and to just be on the look out. The ball was in my hands again and I watched Derek break past again and tackle me but not before I threw the ball for a complete pass. This last time he tackled me he full on grabbed my butt and purposely landed on top of me. I looked straight into his eyes. I saw smugness with a hint of joy in tackling me. We got up after a few seconds and coach spoke "guys say hello to our new left defense tackle!". "Man you're really good" said Troy. "What can I say, I like going for the quarterback and laying them down" Derek said while staring at me the whole time. Fucking had the gaul to say that in front of everyone. Two can play at this game. "That's funny because you did a terrible job 'laying me down'" I said as I walked passed him and flipped my hair. After a few steps I turned around to see him smirking at me. Football just got a lot more interesting.

**Next chapter will be from Sawyers POV. And eventually I will do Derek's. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sawyer's POV**

I can't believe it. How can Bella fall for a pussy like Derek? I'm right here. I have everything to offer. Why can't she see that? I'm funny, charming, caring, considerate, I just don't get it. Wow I just sounded like Troy. I've been hanging around him too long. I'm not trying to sound conceded or anything, it's just frustrating to watch the girl you've known for years that you like get swooped up by a skeevy guy she just met!

It especially didn't help this morning when I overheard the entire conversation she had with Sophie and Pepper. The classroom we were in has a closet in the back filled with supplies. I was in there looking for a notebook because mine was eaten by Nellie. That's a long story for another day, but long story short don't aggravate a cow by mocking it with a chicken. Things clearly don't end well.

Anyway, so I was in there when I heard them storm in the room talking about fuckboy. And I couldn't believe my ears when I heard Bella had a 'kinky' dream. I guess it's kinda hard to believe because she's always so sweet and keeps her personal sexy stuff to herself. But then I do understand because why would she share with a whole team of guys something like a sex dream she had. Still it was a little weird to hear because I've known Bella for so long. Why can't I be the guy she wants to date and get to know and eventually sleep with? And again don't get me wrong using girls for sex is wrong. I would wait until she's ready; I don't believe in pushing a girl into anything she's not ready for. More importantly I'd just love to spend time with her. She's such a sweet, amazing girl. Not just the tough girl quarterback or the girly girl in class. She has heart and she's smart. She is so considerate putting everyone else before her. She loves animals, which is perfect considering I live on a farm. Most importantly I love her ambition and passion. When something gets on her mind she doesn't drop it, quit, or give up. She goes until she's satisfied. Right now I don't think she's being level headed.

Speaking of her head, she also has some very nice and noticeable physical traits. Her hair is gorgeous and curly. Her eyes are a soft, loving green. Her lips are so kissable. Her body has that lovely feminine curve that just keeps getting better. Thank goodness for puberty. Not that she wasn't great before, but not she's perfect. Her butt is so enviting and her tits so noticeable, especially now that she wears a lot of tight, revealing shirts. You could say it's _hard _not to notice. When we're in the locker room all of the guys have to cover up their junk. It makes me a little jealous that other guys notice that too but I can't blame them. To hear her talk about this guy she doesn't know makes me uneasy. I have to see this guy for myself. Just then the bell rang and I headed off to my first class.

Sadly through out the day I didn't have any classes with this punk ass. However, now that the day is over it's time for practice and I know he'll be there. I practically ran to the locker room. Upon entering was this tall, musclely prick. Derek. I could punch him in the face right now but I know better. Bella came in just then. Great. He walked over to her and they talked about her seperate locker room until he started walking away, turned back and asked to see it one day adding a wink! A wink! This fucking tool. Relax Sawyer relax.

Practice started and we were running plays. The first one was to throw it to either me or Troy. So I ran as fast as I could only to turn and see the play ended with the little bitch on her. Whatever. The next play I ran again knowing she wasn't going to pass it so I jogged a little and turned. Again she was tackled but ass fuck. Though he got a little more handsy this time. Our next play was something completely random so I just ran out and to the right where no one was. She managed to get the ball out and to me. I caught it and didn't bother to run any because there was no need. Again she was tackled by horn dog. This time I nearly blew my top. His filthy paws were on her ass! I started walking over but he got up. Then he made a comment about 'laying her down". I walked away furiously and yet no one seemed to notice. Once in the locker room I threw my helmet. **Clunk! **Great. It cracked. Now I have to explain this one to coach. A big piece landed in dick wads open bag. I picked it up to see what looked like a note. Huh. Curiously I picked it up and unfolded it. The header, written really shitty might I add, said 'To Do'. It was a list but not a normal one. It was all of our schools pretty girls on it. Bella was the very first one written on it. He had notes next to each girl. For Bella it read:

_The hottest girl here in this hell hole. I've talked around and heard that she's a sweet girl. Well that'll change. She's probably a virgin. That's fantastic. I deffinetly can't wait to fix that_.

This mother fucker! I could just... I threw my helmet again. Fucking sugar beets! This time it broke into pieces. I have to take a picture of this list! I ran over to my locker and pulled out my phone. Good. Now I have a picture to prove this guy is no good. I put his paper back and picked up my helmet or at least what was left of it... The plastic gaurd was completely broken and the helmet itself had cracks along the entire thing. Frustrated, angry, and now disappointed in myself, I went over to my locker and changed. I can't do this, not today.

I walked out in the hallway and Bella ran straight into me. She apologized and I just stared at her with out a word then hurried off. I can't believe how naïve she's being about this new guy. Sooner or later she'll see. I have a feeling this guy is up to no good.

**Clearly Sawyer has a thing for Bella and clearly hates the new guy because he has a new name for him every time he thinks of him. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

So... That was weird. I'm walking in to the locker room after talking with Derek when Sawyer runs into me. When did he go to the locker room? And the look he gave me. It was stone cold and filled with anger, with a hint of disappointment? Jealousy? I don't know what it was all about or what I did wrong but something is up with Sawyer. I'm a little concerned. I've never seen him this angry or upset. I've always known him as the cool and collected Sawyer Huggins. He's also super sweet, with a cute southern accent, and attractive green eyes that always light up any room he enters. He really is a true best fr- wait did I say cute? No, no. I really like Derek he's amazing and flirty and I don't know much about him but I see true potential in him. Sawyer, he's just an amazing guy and friend. And as a friend, I need to see if he's ok. I'll call him later. Right now I need to change.

I go in to my locker room and close my curtain. I take off my cleats and jersey when my curtain moves. I turn to see Derek. I should be freaked out or at least questioning why he's in here but all I can do is stare. His eyes are so alluring and that half smile devious.

"Sorry I think I thought this was the shower" he poorly lied, still with a smirk plastered on his face.

"No I see a shower right there. So you weren't wrong" I played along.

"I'd love to see you in that shower with me" he moved closer, now only a foot away, towering over me.

"Hmm as tempting as that sounds, I'd like a date before letting a boy in my pants. I like to keep it semi classy" I said matter o' fact.

"Ah so you're asking me on a date then huh? I guess that saves me the trouble. Though most girls I've been out with have made the first move anyway" he replied cockily, now only a few inches from my face.

"Well I guess you'll be picking me up Friday at 7 then. Don't be late" I said staring directly in his icy eyes before staring at his lips. We moved closer, about to kiss, his eyes fluttered shut, and I pushed him out of my locker room.

"Remember don't be late!" I yelled out.

Once I was home I said hi to my mom and headed up to my room. What a day. The new guy is hotter than I thought and I have a date with him Friday. He is hella fine. I took out my pencil and homework before thinking about him again. How he was daring enough to openly flirt, touch my ass, and walk into my locker room (probably hoping to catch sight of some skin but didn't). He's also smart at least in science since he's in my honors chemistry class. He totally seems laid back and is over all well rounded. He's also mysterious because he's new. No one knows him and he's not friends with anyone here. So it's nice to meet different people from different areas. After all, same is boring. I looked at the clock to see it was already 10! Oh jeez I have a lot of homework to do! Ok focus.

After finishing my homework I shut the lights and laid in bed. I can't believe it took me two hours. I'm going to be exhausted tomorrow. Oh well. Knowing Derek he'll probably say 'what were you doing last night that you're tired?'. I rolled my eyes and settled into my bed getting comfortable. I was just about to fall asleep when I remembered I never called or texted Sawyer to see if he was ok. He's one of my closest guy friends, I should see what's up. First thing in the morning I'll find him. If not practice.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Be- _

My hand slammed down on the alarm clock. Nope not feeling it. Six hours of sleep is just not enough. I rolled back over on my bed, pulled the covers up, and threw the closest pillow over my head. Five more minutes and I'll get up. Barely a minute later my mom comes in yelling something like we have to leave now because I'm late. What? That's impossible. I moved the pillow and turned to see that it was 7:10! Oh no school starts in 10 minutes! I slept for an hour not a minute. Wide eyed and frantic I flew out of bed. I grabbed the first outfit that matched, put it on, went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, grabbed a banana and was out the door with four minutes before school starts.

I got to school ten minutes late but my mom smoothed it over at the front office. I walked in class to see the days experiment started. Derek had the lab goggles on, concentrating on making sure he had the right measurements. Aw he's adorable even when he's serious. His tounge sticks out. Ahh he's so perfect. "Sorry I'm late I over slept!" I said.

"It's all good. We all have long nights here and there" he said suggestively. Just as I thought, he made a sexual comment.

"Yeah it was intense" I teased.

"Oh I bet. You seem like the feisty type" he said adding a drop of alcohol to the solution.

"You have no idea. Anyway, what are we doing right now?" I changed the subject

"Well, I'm doing all of the work while you're talking about your sex life" he said without hesitation.

"Man you have a quip for everything don't you?" I said annoyed (and slightly impressed).

"You know it baby cakes" he winked. The he filled me in on what was actually going on. We finished the lab and the bell rang. "I'll see you at practice" said before leaving, "oh and Im looking forward to our date tomorrow!" He added.

"Me too! See ya later!" I yelled to him. Turning to head to my next class, I bumped into Sawyer. We have second hour together. Good, I can finally talk to him. "Sawyer just the person I wanted to talk to" I said.

"Yeah what do you want?" He said snappily.

"I wanted to see if you were alright. After yesterday you had me concerned. Something's bothering you and you're one of my closest guy friends" I said sincerely.

"Yeah I'm fine" he said before brushing me off and heading to class without me. I stood there dumb founded. What's up with him? I walked to class still taken aback. I entered to see him across the room, obviously ignoring my presence. Maybe he just needs his space. I'll talk to him when he's calm. Class started and Sawyer seemed to get more and more irritated as class went on. He seemed like he wanted to tell me something but stopped like he didn't know how to say it. Class ended and he finally approached me, still conflicted but with new found confidence.

"Look I don't know how to say this so I'll come right out. I think Derek isn't as nice as he seems. I know he's new and all but, here look" he took out his phone and showed me a picture of a list that said 'to do', my name was first, along with other girls. There was more but I didn't bother to read it.

"Why do you have a list with girls on it that says 'to do'?"

"It's not mine, it's Derek's I saw it yesterday" he explained, clearly irritated that I'm not getting something

"That doesn't make sense, he's new here, he doesn't even know any of these girls" I defended him

"Ugh! Even with proof you won't believe me. You know what? Fine have fun with Derek. But when something happens to you don't come crying to me!" He yelled walking out of class and out of the school. I didn't see him the rest of the day. Maybe I should ask Derek about this list...

In the locker room just before practice I went over to Derek.

"Hey can I talk to you?" I pulled him aside

"Yeah what's up?"

"Earlier I heard from someone say you had a list that said 'to do' with all of these girls names on it, is that true?"

"No?" He said confused. I knew it. Sawyer was trying to make him look bad.

"Ok. Sorry for the accusation. I'm super excited for our date tomorrow. What should I wear?" I asked

"It's fine, being the new guy I get if you were suspicious. And uh dressy casual" he said.

"Cool" I said as we headed out to practice. Huh, that's weird. I looked around and no Sawyer. That's not like him to ever miss practice. Maybe there's more than he's letting on about what's bothering him... My thoughts were interrupted when Derek put his arm on my my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around his waist. Any thoughts of Sawyer now gone.

**Uhh Bella? What are you doing? You should be listening to your long time best guy friend, not the new guy! But that's none of my business... Anywhoo I tried really hard to get this update together but like I said in my other story my updates from here on out through the next month will be sporadic. A lot of finishing up at school and graduation coming.. So... Yeah. I really appreciate all of you guys out there reading my stories! Hopefully I'll be back soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Derek's POV**

This isn't going to be as easy as I thought. That damn southern dipshit is going to get in the way huh? I was wondering why my list seemed out of place and why I had a piece of helmet in my bag. If he can break his helmet when he's mad he's not as much of a pussy I thought he was. I'll have to work my plan smart and effective. I'll get him without having to touch him. I'll mess with his mind so bad he'll literally go crazy. I am not letting Bella get away. Besides it seems she already trusts me over him and she's known him for her whole life. If I keep this up I'll be in her pants in no time. I put her at the top of the list because she's popular, hard to get, stubborn, a virgin which means she has a tight pussy, and most importantly the hottest girl here.

I hate that my stupid parents had to move to this shit hole but if one good thing comes out of it is fuckable hot girls that don't know me. Unlike back in North Carolina, where the girls grew up with me and knew I was a fuck boy, man whore, tool, whatever you prefer. Yet they still slept with me because after all I am a good fuck. Especially when girls were bored with their unexciting guys... But that's behind me now, probably never seeing them again. So this is a fresh start. I talked to guys around the area, heard about these girls, looked them up, learned something about them, reordered them in a list with something about them. This plan will work even if twathead Sawyer found the list.

Now where to take Bella on this date tomorrow. Hmm somewhere so considerate and breath taking she'll say yes to anything. And if that doesn't work I have a plan B... So maybe I should take her to a dressy casual place like that one restaurant on the corner by the lonestarcade what was it? The Steak House? Yeah that. This will work. And since this girl is so damn fine I'll give her a second date if needed, maybe. First, though, before any of that I need to get Sawyer out of the way tomorrow. And like always I have just the plan.

-—-

Ah Friday. Today's the day! Ok let's get out a tight shirt to show off the muscles and some jeans. Perfect. I settled on a black polo and navy jeans. I put some gel in my hair and some deodorant. Slipping my white vans on and walking toward the door, I looked myself over and added a spray of cologne. I left my house pretty early to get to school so I can screw with curly sue southern bell. When I arrived there were only a few teachers around. I walked to the locker room to see it was unlocked. I walked in to see if anyone was there. Neither coach or any of the players were there. I pulled out my list of girls to bang and placed it in his locker where everyone could see it. I then took out a sheet of paper and wrote some bullshit about how much I loved Bella and a new list of how I was going to surprise her on our date tonight. If I know Sawyer he'll try to put this on me. I wrote his name on the list of girls. No one will believe him now.

I headed to clas to set up for the lab when Sawyer walked in the school. He gave me a glare that caused me to stop mid walk and turn toward him. "Hey you got a fucking problem or what?" I yelled.

"Yeah you you fucking jackass" he yelled back. He's a good few inches shorter than me and scrawny. I could beat the living shit out of him.

"Well why don't you do something about it?" I threatened. He threw a punch at me which clipped my shoulder but didn't hurt. I laughed. "Wow you really are pathetic. No wonder Bella chose me over you. You can't even throw a punch. You're a whimp and handle situations poorly. I can make you lose your friends, your social life, and you world in an instant. Infact I already stole Bella from you. There's not much you can do. Stay out of my business or I'll make your life a living hell" he threw another punch but this time I caught it and crushed his hand. Then I threw a punch to his jaw that knocked him to the ground. "Go fuck your self Huggins. Oh and by the way I did boxing for 5 years and martial art for 10. Think again before coming at me. You're lucky I let you off easy" I turned around and walked off leaving him on the ground. I heard him mumble something like he was going to get me but that didn't affect me in the least bit.

I got to class and set up today's lab which involved flame color. The clock read that we had ten minutes until class started. I looked out the door to see more kids had arrived at school. Shit head was no longer on the ground. Cunt probably went to go tell on me. Oh well. Just then Bella walked in along with Mr. Sporano. All thoughts of Sawyer ceased when Bella came over. She was wearing a tight blouse that pushed her tits out and a pencil skirt that accented her ass quiet nicely. I saw her checking out my muscles "you know if you want to touch all you have to do is ask" I smirked.

"Very funny, you know I caught your eyes wandering too and id say the same but common people like you aren't allowed to touch master pieces" she quipped back.

"Ah I see you're getting better with the comebacks" I said impressed

"I know, I'm good" she flipped her hair

"Alright you win this round little miss sass master. So are you excited for our date tonight?" I wondered not really caring.

"Yes. Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise"

"Can I at least know what I should be wearing?"

"Dressy casual"

"Yeah that narrows it down" she sarcastically rolled her eyes

"Well you'll know soon enough" I got closer to her then stuck my tounge out. She playfully pushed my shoulder back. The bell rang and students filed in. I turned on the burner. A flame flickered on. "You know a simple spark can set off a fire" I started.

"And that fire can turn into something beautiful" she said as she took the metal rod with strontium on it and put it over the fire, turning it red.

"And passionate" I added. She leaned in to kiss me. Our lips almost touched when Mr. Sporano came over. So close. Tonight I'll have her to myself and I'll be fucking her until she is screaming my name. I just need to get through the rest of today. Especially practice where I'll see fuckwad. Everything is falling into place.

**Well Derek's a fucking asshole huh? What a skeevy prick. Anyway. Will Sawyer expose who Derek really is? Will Bella learn Derek's true intentions? And why is Derek such a douche? I can answer the last one: because that's just how he is. Anyway til next time. I'm outty. Peace ✌?**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Right.. So like I said in my other story, I know it's been a while since I've updated. I'm sincerely sorry to keep you awesome people waiting. I'm busy this week again with graduation but will be back to my normal updates after. So without further ado the next chapter.**

Bella's POV

Man we were so close to kissing. Damn Mr. Sporano... Oh well I know tonight we'll definitely kiss. Maybe more... I'll talk to the girls later when they help me get ready...

Class ended rather quickly today. I turned to Derek to say goodbye and reached up to give him a peck on the cheek. He flashed a smile that could have made any girls panties drop right then and there. "I'll see you at practice, Bella"

"Uh huh" I managed to squeak back as I turned in the direction of my locker. I reached it in time for Sophie and Pepper to come up beside me.

"Are you excited for your date tonight?" Pepper practically yelled.

"We're helping you get ready right?" Sophie push.

"Extremely and of course" I said as I pulled out my history book and out my science binder in the locker. "I need to get to class. I can't afford to be tardy again" I said as I slammed my locker and ran down the hall.

"We'll talk to you later!" Pepper yelled behind me.

The rest of the day was a drag. Nothing new, read these pages, the usual Spanish quiz, and math hw for the weekend. Whatever. I'll get to them Sunday. Finally it's practice. I head into the locker room to hear loud yelling.

"What the fuck man?" Sawyer growled. "You're seriously trying to make me look like the bad guy!"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Derek hissed back.

"Really? You're seriously going to act innocent? You planted _your _list into my locker and act like you did nothing?" Sawyer berated as he flung the folded paper at Derek.

"Look man I don't know what your-"

Derek started until I interrupted.

"GUYS! What is going on here?!" I asked bewildered.

"Yeah go ahead Derek explain" Sawyer urged

"Ok well I came in here and was attacked by Sawyer because I supposedly left a note in his locker or something" Derek pleaded innocence.

"That's rich. You're so rich the shit that spews out of your mouth would fertilize my farm for years! Bella he's framing me. I don't know how to get through to you. I just don't think he's a good guy. Don't believe me fine, even after years of friendship. Just remember I was here for you. Was." Sawyer glared at me. His gaze was so stone cold he put Medusa to shame. He walked past me and that was the last I saw of him.

I turned to Derek "You're not lying to me right?" I questioned.

"Why would I lie to you? Check my bag." He handed it over. I found a note inside. I picked it up and unfolded it. "Oh no Bella you weren't supposed to see that yet" My heart melted. He was such a romantic. He wrote a letter to me saying how much he loved being around me and how much he liked me. He's so amazing. I don't know what Sawyer's talking about.

"Aww it's really sweet" I blushed

"Yeah I forgot that was in there" he scratched the back of his head while taking the note back.

"Come on guys practice is about to start!" Troy yelled.

We scrambled in different directions to get changed.

—

After a loooong practice a shower and a nap was definitely needed before my date. I set my clock for 6. It's 4:30 now, good. I laid down and was out right away.

—

Derek's POV

"Hey Stephanie right?" I asked.

"Yeah who's this?"

"It's Derek. I was wondering maybe you wanted to go out sometime next week."

"Yes!" A loud, obnoxious squeal came through the phone.

"Great! I'll talk to you later." I said before hanging up. She's annoying but hot. Hopefully she'll be easier to get to than Bella. My patience are running out. Especially after fuckwad Sawyer almost ruined everything by making her question me. Maybe he's getting to her... Either way he can have her when I'm done... It's almost time. I better get ready.

—

Bella's POV

I woke up at 6 not by my alarm but Sophie and Pepper. Good. Now I can talk to them while they get me ready. We went through my closet twice before settling on a cute, short turqouise dress. It is a one shoulder dress with embroidered beads on the strap and around the middle where it hugs under my chest to accent my boobs but also flow around my stomach. I put it on as Pepper started my makeup and Sophie curled my hair. This is the best time to talk. "So I was thinking about Derek.. Would it be wrong to sleep with him?" I just came right out and said it. Pepper's hand went from doing my eyeliner to dragging it across my face from shock as Sophie burned my scalp by putting the curling iron to close. "Ouch guys what the fuck?" I screamed.

"What the fuck is right! Why would you want to sleep with him on the first date?!" Sophie argued.

"Yeah how do you know he won't hurt you? I thought you wanted it to be special" Pepper added.

"I'm ready. He's so incredibly sweet and honest. It's spontaneous and hot. It will be special I promise." I defended.

"I'm not going to tell you what you can and can't do. We're looking out for you and just want to keep you safe and not rush into things." Pepper said, fixing the line she drew across my face.

"Yeah we don't want you to regret this" Sophie said, more calm.

"I understand that. This is why I came to you guys with this. I only wanted to tell you and get your advice" I said.

"Ultimately it's your decision Bella. If you think you're ready then go for it" Sophie finally said. Pepper nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys" I said. About twenty minutes later my makeup was finished and a majority of my hair is now curled. I checked the time to see it was already 7:24 and that Derek would be coming soon. I waited til the last strand was curled to get up and grab one of my clutches that matched my dress. I looked myself over in the mirror and I have to say I look damn fine. "Guys you did-" I was interrupted with a knock on the door.

"Hey it's Derek. Your mom let me up. Are you decent?" Derek said.

"Yeah. Come in!" I said and the door opened.

"Wow. You look beautiful." Derek said, his eyes soaking in every inch of my body.

"You don't look half bad yourself" I answered looking him over. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt, jeans, and white Lacoste sneakers.

"Okay guys enough with the eye sex. Isn't it time to go?" Sophie said a little uncomfortable with how they were staring at each other.

"Yeah uh lets go Derek" I blurted out, extremely embarrassed.

"Sure" Derek said casually.

"Yeah we're going to go bye! Have a good night you too!" Pepper said pushing Sophie out the door before she could add anything else.

"Some interesting friends you have" he laughed.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. I love the but sometimes they're a little much" I told him.

"It's all good. So you ready?" He asked.

"Yup lets go!" I said eager to find where he is taking me. We walked out of my room and made to the front door until my mom stopped us.

"Honey have a good night. Derek I want her home by 11:30" my mom said

"Of course ma'am" Derek said politely.

"Alright now go have fun!" My mom pushed us out the door. Derek walked us over to his car, a 2015 black camaro, and opened the passenger door. I sat down and moved my arm so he could close the door and got in his side.

"You going to tell me where we're going?" I asked. As he turned on the car.

"Nope it's still a surprise" he smirked and pulled out. We had small talk for a while before we got to The Steak House. I've been here once because it's expensive. How sweet of him!

"The Steak House?! Derek you didn't have to-" I started

"Hey anything for you, Bella" he stared into my eyes with compassion. I blushed as he got out and once again opened my door to help me out. He closed the door and locked it before we entered the restaurant. We went to the podium. He asked for a table for two. The woman brought us to a secluded area of the restaurant that was dimly light in a romantic way. She asked us what we wanted to drink and left. The table had a roses in a vase of water that was lit from an LCD light on the bottom of it. The whole atmosphere was beautiful.

"Derek this is beautiful." I said in aw

"Just like you" he smiled, I blushed.

"You are such a smooth guy" I said

"I try" he nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders and picked up a menu. I took the other and gazed over the options. The waitress came back with our drinks and to take our order.

"What can I get for you tonight?" She smiled. Derek looked to me to order first.

"I'll have the 6oz sirloin medium well with mashed potatoes and green beans" I said

"I'll have the 12oz New York strip well done with a baked potato and broccoli" Derek added. The waitress smiled and went off with our order and menus.

"So what brought you to Texas?" I asked

"Well my dad works for a law firm that transferred him from North Carolina down here to expand business"

"Do you miss it back in North Carolina?"

"Sometimes but I see this as a new start. What about you miss quarterback? What got you into football?"

"When I was little my dad and I used to toss a football back and forth in the yard every afternoon when he could. My mom would come out and tell us it was time to eat but I always convinced my dad to play five more minutes. He always let me play five more minutes. After he passed three years ago it was hard on me. Football was a way to bring him back and continue doing something I love" I poured my heart out.

"Wow that was really deep. I'm sorry if I went to personal there I didn't mean to" he said sympathetically.

"It's ok. Everyone pretty much knows anyway" we chatted a little more before our food arrived and it was fantastic. All of the flavors and the steak cooked to perfection, the mashed potatoes were creamy, and the green beans buttery, just how I like it. I ate the entire meals just as fast as Derek ate his.

"A girl with an appetite. I like that" he spoke after his last bite. I blushed.

"Stop making me blush with your smooth talk" I said.

"Sorry I can't lie or keep it in. I just have to tell you what I'm thinking" I blushed again. Damnit. "You want dessert?"

"No I'm fine. Besides this check is going to be ridiculous as it is"

"That doesn't matter. How about ice cream later after a walk? I mean we have another two and a half hours"

"Sure that sounds lovely" I said as the waitress brought over the check and Derek handed her the card. A few moments later she was back. I left the tip after a few minutes of arguing with Derek about it and we left. We started toward the park just down the street.

"It's nice out tonight. And all the stars are visible." I said.

"Yeah" Derek agreed. We entered the park and walked for a bit. At one point we caught up with the ice cream truck and got two cones. We walked back to where we first entered the park and sat on a bench. The night was perfect. I checked the time as Derek spoke.

"I had a really great time tonight and we still have another hour and a half roughly" he said looking at his phone. "Is there anything else you wanted to do?" He turned back to me. Ok Bella it's time. How do you tell him? Just say it or ease into it or? You know what screw it. I kissed him. The taste of vanilla ice cream still strong in his mouth since we just finished our ice creams. He didn't argue. After a while our kissing became more sensual and less acceptable for a public place. Hands were moving and our tounges were fighting for dominance. I pulled back for some air.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere more... Private" I suggested. Derek caught the hint and jumped up.

"Uh yeah. How about your house? I can just sneak around up to your room and wait until your mom goes to sleep. My parents don't really care when I'm home." Derek thought.

"Sounds perfect" I said. We walked back to his car and something washed over me.

**Yay! Updates! Ok so that's all for now. I'll be back soon. And like I said in my other story if you guys ever have any suggestions of story ideas I'm always open to hear them. Peace.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry for being a neglectful little shit and not updating. No more promising anything when I can't deliver. On a different not this girl graduated last month so woo! Ok aaaaaaannd story time. First time writing a sex scene so uh go easy on me.**

**Bella's POV**

Derek brought me home an hour early and said goodnight to me before driving his car around the corner to make it seem like he went home but really he's sneaking in. This gave me enough time to find my mom and say goodnight. I went to her bedroom door and knocked. "Come in"

"Hey mom I'm home" I said opening the door and walking over to wear she was laying down.

"And you're early. Derek really is a gentlemen. How was your evening?" My mom questioned.

"It was amazing. He took me to The Steak House, then for ice cream, and walk through the park. It was perfect" I said.

"I'm glad you had a wonderful night, honey. I'll see you in the morning, I'm tired from work today. Goodnight, Bella" my mom said yawning before giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Night mom" I hugged her before leaving her room and shutting her door. I made back to my room to see Derek laying in my bed on his phone. "Well you're quite daring. What if my mom walked in?" I asked.

He smirked. "You're closet is huge. I would have ran in there"

"Alway have an answer for everything" I commented walking over to him.

"Of course" he sat up and grabbed my hips.

"Right so where were we?" I asked.

"Well I think we were here" he leaned up to give me a kiss.

"Hmm I'm still kind of lost. Remind me some more." I playfully added.

"By the time I'm done with you you won't forget anything I do ever again" he growled, icy eyes filling with lust and want.

I leaned in near his ear "well what are you waiting for, make me remember" I whispered seductively.

With that I was tossed on the bed. I was completely taken aback but also extremely turned on. He crawled on top of me pushing his lips into mine in a rushed, needy kiss. I parted my lips, swiping my tongue over his lips for entrance, which he granted. Our tongues met briefly before we explored each other's mouths not wanting to forget the smallest details. We pulled apart for air when he started kissing down my jaw to my neck. His hands traveled down the bed to my feet pulling off my heals and quickly kicking of his shoes and socks.

He grips my hips and sucks on my sweet spot where my neck and shoulder meet, causing me to moan slightly and grasp his shoulders. He nips my skin before full on sucking and before I know it his hands are moving around my back searching for the zipper. When he finally grips it he pulls down, slowly. He pulled away from my neck to look longingly into my eyes. I nod and he pulls my dress over my head, with my help. Now only in my bra and matching panties I felt he was a little over dressed for my liking. I bit my lip and tugged at his shirt. He got the hint and brought it over his head, discarding it with the rest of the forgotten clothes. With an evil smirk I flipped us. I sat on his hips and kissed his lips before moving to his perfectly chiseled chest. My hands couldn't help but roam over it, making sure to feel every bump as if memorizing it. I kissed his collar bone, causing him to buck his hips. I kissed down him again slightly lower and ground my hips into his. I smiled into my onslaught of kisses on his chest as I felt a large bulge and heared his breath hitch. I put my hand on his button, noticing a cute happy trail and unforgettable V lines. With a flick of my wrist his pants came undone. I pulled his zipper down, teasingly slow. He growled, helping me pull his pants off. His patience ran out and he flipped us again. He ran his hands all over my body before stopping on my back. He easily unclasped my bra and pulled it off. The cold air hit me instantly. My nipples hardened and he wasted no time grabbing one in his mouth as his hand fondled the othe other. This elicited a moan from me as my hands fisted his hair. He gave my other boob equal love before moving further down.

His hands slid down my sides as he kissed down my stomach, stopping at my panties, the only barrier keeping me from being completely exposed. His eyes look to mine and I smile for reassurance that this is what I wanted. With that he grabs my panties with his teeth, staring straight into my eyes the entire time. One they were off he kissed back up my legs, slowly. He reaches my glistening core. He lightly kisses my lips causing me to shiver. My hands grasp the bed sheets. He runs his tongue along my lips before plunging in unexpectedly. Right away he goes for my clit sucking and gently biting it as he slips a finger in me. He starts slow before adding another finger. My breathing became shallow, as I pant with want. My left hand grasps the sheets as my right goes to his head. I grind into him a little, he takes this as a good sign and speeds up. "Derek...p-please" Is all I can moan out before my legs tightened around his head and I came. He pulled away laying next to me waiting while I came down from my high.

As soon as my high dissipated and my breathing normal, I placed my hand on his length through his boxers. He is big alright. Derek hissed at the pleasure and I immediately stopped. His head shot up. "Bella.." He growled. I smirked as I yanked his boxers down and threw them on the floor. His member sprang up. He was hard for me. I kissed the tip and it twitched. Deciding to tease him some more I looked him dead in the eye as I licked his entire length. "Tease.." He mumbled. I grabbed his member and pumped as I sucked the head. Pre-cum dripped in my mouth as I swirled my tongue on his head. He grunted and grabbed my head with both hands. My pace quickened and I knew he was close. I took my other hand and grabbed the underside of his balls. I fondled them before pushing my finger inbetween the middle of them. That was enough to send him over the edge "Bella" he groaned out. He came in my mouth and my motions slowed. His hips bucked as his last drops fell on my tongue. I swallowed it all, cleaning his tip.

I moved back up his body and kissed him with fiercely. He turned us again so that he was on top. He pulled, aligned with my entrance, he stared into my eye. His eyes were dark with want. I gripped his arm while my other hand came up to grasp his back. I whispered into his ear "fuck me until I can't forget".

With that he entered me slowly until he reached his hilt. My virginity now gone. My face contorted in pain caused his stay still. The pain subsided some and I told him to continue. He started a rhythm nice and slow until the pain completely subsided. "Harder" I demanded "faster" his pace quickened going deeper and faster. His breathing quickened as my moans got louder.

"Ugh Bella... Fuck" he panted. I bit my lip to muffle the sound. My other hand moved to his back. "Derek" I moaned out loud as my nails dug into his back and I orgasmed. My body shaking. He continued just a little bit longer before he came "Bella" he said all breathy. He pulled out and lay beside me. Both of us were covered in sweat and breathing sporadically.

When our breathing became level, he pulled the over over us. I placed my head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around my middle.

"I love you" he said, breaking the silence.

"I love you, too" I responded as my eyes got heavy. Life couldn't be any better. I yawned before drifting off to sleep.

**Woo. Alright. Hope you guys enjoyed. If not, oh well. Until next time, peace. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so I know I am the absolute worst. From the readers point of view I hate authors like me who have stories that interest me and then don't update for months at a time. I'm not even going to try and tell you guys a lie that I've been busy, because I've just been lazy. On a different note all of my stories have been written on my phone until now. Writing on a laptop is much easier and no auto correct. Anyway not that any of you probably read AN (I know I generally don't) I thank all of my readers who have stuck around and waitied patiently. I love this story. As for my ToD, I'm having second thoughts, I'll get it together eventually…**

**Bella's POV**

As the morning sunlight seeps through my window, I stir from my sleep. I turn over with my arm extended, fully expecting a body to be there but all I felt were my sheets. I open my eyes, slightly disappointed because I had hoped he would stay the night but realized that it was smarter and safer that he had left. Still, I miss his warm body next to me. I sit up and stretch as I start to recollect the events that had happened last night. A small smile makes its way to my lips as I remember the passionate sex we had. I wonder if he's thinking of me, too. I turn to my bed side table and pick up my phone. I check the time and see that I have 3 texts. One from Sophie, one from Pepper, and one from Derek. I open Pepper's first

_Hey Bella, you have to tell me all the deets about your date last night!_

Then I opened Sophie's

_Yo Bella you have to tell me about last night! Did you get some? Is he good in bed? Is his dic-_

I stopped reading her text and went to Derek's

_Hey babe, last night was amazing ;) _

I decided to text him back

_**Yeah it was but I miss you here next to me…**_

I put my phone back on the night stand, as I waited for him to text back I got up. Wrong. Decision. My thighs hurt like a bitch. I winced not wanting to look down at my naked body. I slowly made my way over to my full length mirror. With a sigh I finally got a good look at myself. Just like I suspected, my hair is more tangled and knotted than normal, I have hickeys along my collar bone, and nice bruises between my legs. He literally fucked me good. I pulled on some shorts and a shirt real quick knowing I was going to shower in a bit anyway. Just as I pulled my shirt over my head my phone vibrated. It's Derek.

_I wish I were there, too. You left some nice marks on my body._

_**Ha, I can say the same to you. I'm having a hard time walking.**_

_Yeah well I can't feel my back._

I spent the rest of Saturday just relaxing at home, since I couldn't walk much anyway. Sunday was better, I could mostly walk normal so I knew I'd be fine by Monday. I spent the day with Sophie and Pepper telling them every last detail of our night. Of course Pepper awed at his romantic gestures and Sophie adding inappropriate comments when I described our sex without going into too much detail though.

Annd now it's Monday. Man I hate Monday's. At least I have Derek to get me through the day. I'm headed toward first hour when Troy runs into me. He gives me a cocky smirk before saying "So Bella I hear you had a good weekend. We'll talk later in the locker room" and before I can reply he's down the end of the hall. I get to first hour and get in my seat when I notice Derek isn't beside me. I turn to see him sitting with Stephanie Burrson. What the fuck? I was about to get up but the bell rang. Stephanie's usual partner is absent so I'm left alone with my thoughts and assumptions for the entire class. A few times I snuck glances at them and they were flirting. Flirting! His hands were all over her. He ignored me when I walked in and still hasn't looked my way. It's like I don't exist. My thoughts and concern escalated the entire period until the bell finally rang.

I darted out of my seat and approached him. "What the fuck was that? Why were you sitting with Stephanie? Why were you flirting with her? What's going on?" With each question my voice rose so he pulled into the hallway and down into a corridor that's generally empty. Before I could continue he turned around and started laughing. It wasn't a nice laugh either. It had an underlying tone. It was almost… evil.

"Oh Bella what a naïve little bitch you are. Thinking that I'm a sweet guy who actually loved you?" He shook his head. No evil was wrong. He is downright the devil himself. "It's a good thing you actually agreed to have sex with me because if you hadn't… well let's just say I would have taken your virginity anyway" His usually soft blue eyes were stone cold, filled with malevolence. His smile that was once the most kissable is now curved into a wicked smirk. "And to think you chose me, the new guy you knew nothing about, over your lifelong friend, dipshit Huggins. He was right you know… That list is mine and it's of all the hottest girls I intend to fuck. Congrats on making the list by the way. Now I can check you off seeing as you're no longer needed. I got what I wanted. Slut" Venom dripped with every seething word that came out of his mouth. He turned to walk to class, which we were late for seeing as the bell rang five minutes ago. I stood there speechless but before he rounded the corner he added one last thing. "Just wait until everyone hears about what you did when I tell them that Bella, the whore, slept with a guy she barely knew and broke his heart after" He raised his index finger to his eye and pretended to wipe a tear. Then he was gone.

I start heading to my class when everything that just happened ran through my head. The perfect guy turned out to be the biggest douchebag tool asshole fuckboy I've ever met. And what stung worse was the fact that some of it was true. I did chose him over one of my best friends, the school is going to think I'm a slut, and I feel so fucking stupid for thinking he gave a single flying fuck about me. My head is pounding. I feel hurt, betrayed, stupid, awful, upset, but mostly angry. I need some time with myself. I skipped the rest of the day but knew I had to be at practice to face the guys, Sawyer, and Derek. Fuck him.

**Yeah. This could have been longer but I want to do this properly. Next chapter we will get Derek's POV again. And yes Sawyer will finally be a bigger part of the story as Derek becomes less important. Until then. Peace.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Insert lame excuse for lack of update here**

(No one's POV)

The final bell rang signaling the end of the school day and time for football practice. The guys started filtering in the locker room little by little, engaged in their side conversations they were having. First in is Sawyer, followed shortly by Derek. They stare at each other and if looks could kill, Derek would have been dead ten times over. However, Derek had a smug expression on his face. Confused, Sawyer just looked away scoffed. He didn't get to school until the last period so he doesn't know what happened between Derek and Bella. Last to enter the locker room was Bella, which she purposely intended to do, hoping to go straight to her locker and wait until everyone left for the field so no one would try to talk to her. She already knew what everyone thought of her. The whole school probably knew she had slept with Derek and thought she was a slut. Before she had walked in she gave herself a mental pep talk, telling herself to ignore the judgmental gazes and disapproval. With one last huff she walked in.

Not only did she get glares, the whole locker room fell silent, besides Sawyer, who was clearly oblivious to the situation. Someone muttered 'slut' while another said something along the lines of 'dumb whore' and the last which was very hurtful 'cunt'. Bella tried to hold a strong and confident walk to her locker but it was much more of a walk of shame to the rest. Behind her curtain she took a deep breath. She bit her lip to stop the first tear from falling but failed as she felt the hot stream of tears begin. She slid down the cold wall to the tile, never feeling so down and ashamed of herself. She just wanted to be alone. Earlier when Pepper and Sophie tried to know what exactly happened Bella brushed the off, not even wanting to talk to her best friends. They hadn't texted or talked to her since.

On the other side of the curtain, Sawyer lost it. "Ok what in the actual fuck is going on?! I miss one day and it seems like a lot of shit went down. Why is everyone being so awful to Bella? Why is she a slut? What'd she do?" He screamed.

"She fucked Derek over there and then broke up with him claiming the only reason they went out was so she could fuck him and move on" someone answered, quite bitterly.

"Yeah I said I wanted a full relationship and that I really liked her but she just laughed in my face like I was an idiot. Guess that's what happens when you barely know someone and give them everything" he said full of fake resentment. Sawyer caught on to what was happening. And it hit him hard. He was so angry he saw red.

"WHY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT. YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR AND YOU KNOW IT! ANYONE THAT HAS BEEN PAYING ATTENTION OBVIOUSLY KNOWS THAT IT'S THE OTHER WAY AROUND! Bella was so head over heels for you, a guy she didn't even know and decided to let her guard down only to literally be fucked over. You are the lowest scum I have ever met. I want more than anything to kick your ass and castrate you right now but you know what. Karma will come to bit you in the nuts one day, hard. And as for everyone else in here, how pathetic. That you would listen to a douche nozzle like him. How do you think Bella feels right now? Even without those hurtful comments?" Sawyer finished and slammed his locker before walking out.

Bella sat there shocked. Sawyer defended her even after everything he did for her. Her best guy friend, the guy she kind of liked, but most of all the guy that warned her that Derek was no good. After hearing him say all of that she should feel a little better but in that moment, she felt even worse.

Derek said nothing but the rest of the guys looked at each other, not really sure what was true. Sawyer definitely had a point. They knew Bella wasn't like that but who's to say that the whole story is false either…

Finally, everyone left the locker room besides Bella. She finally sat up and wiped her tears half wanting to run and not come back and half wanting to shove her cleats up Derek's uprights. She decided to put her big girl panties on and get out there. No way was she going to show she was weak. She put her jersey on followed by her helmet. With one last look in the mirror to make sure she didn't look like she was crying she walked out to the field filled with adrenaline, fueled by anger.

The guys were surprised to see that Bella was actually practicing, especially Derek, who thought for sure he broke her. With determination, he tried to sack her with all his might but ended on his face most of the time. When Bella is pissed she does not fuck around. He would look up at her angry and she would look down at him with a smirk. This actually made her feel a little bit better. Sawyer caught almost all of the passes thrown to him, although he couldn't feel his hands with how hard she was throwing them. He caught her smirking a few times at the fact dick head was on his face and to be honest I smirked at him too.

Upon finishing practice and returning to the locker room tensions had dropped and everyone was talking again. Bella felt lightly better but was still upset. When she went to leave, she noticed everyone was gone besides Sawyer who just got out of the shower. He bumped into Bella as she walked out of her locker area. They apologized to each other when Bella noticed he was only in a towel, barely being holding on to his hips. He had some water rolling down his chest, which for the first time, Bella noticed was well defined. Sawyer isn't the little third grader she once knew. He is now this really sweet, goofy guy with a really tone abdomen and caring green eyes. Bella was about to walk out but turned and said "Thank you, Sawyer. I can always count on you. You're a really sweet and amazing guy. I'm sorry I didn't see that earlier." And with that she walked out.

Sawyer replied with "I'm sorry too. I loved you. And I still do" Well aware she was already gone and didn't hear any of it.


	11. Chapter 11

**(Bella's POV)**

Well today seemed a little more bearable walking into school. People were mostly back to chatting amongst themselves. I did receive a few dirty looks still. Though, teenagers have a short attention span so this will be long forgotten by next week. I no longer care for what everyone thinks. After the way Sawyer stood up for me yesterday, I hold my head up much more confidently as I walk over to my locker, where Sophie and Pepper were, and opened it. After practice yesterday, I told them everything. I was in an oddly good mood considering the circumstance.

"Well someone seems to be much better today" Sophie commented.

"You bet I am. Even with everything going on I feel like it's going to be a good day" I replied.

"Man if I ever see that fu-" Sophie was interrupted by a loud announcement that started to play.

"Ace McFumbles here with the latest news update: Buzz has been going around about the carnival coming up this next week, so if you haven't yet, get your tickets today. In other recent news, rumors about Bella and Derek have slowly begun to die down…"

Tuning out the rest of the announcement I turn back to Sophie and Pepper. "Thank goodness everything is calming down. If it weren't for Sawyer life would be hell right now… Speaking of which I need to talk to him"

"Okay, we'll see you next period." Pepper said as Sophie waved, and they walked off. Turning back to my locker, I grabbed the book I needed and closed it. I turned around to start walking but bumped into someone and dropped my textbook in the process.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, Bella" Said none other than Sawyer. He bent down to pick up my book.

"It's fine. It was my fault for turning so fast. Besides I needed to talk to you anyway" That got his attention. "There is no way I could ever repay you for standing up for me, but I am going to try. Would you like to come over later?" I asked. He stood there speechless as if I had just hit him across the face. Finally after a moment he straightened up/

"Sure. I'll be over at 8." He said coolly and walked off. The bell rang and I smiled. But that quickly faded when I headed to my first class where Derek would be. I walked in just as the second bell rang and sat in my regular seat, glaring at Derek who didn't seem to give a care in the world. In fact, he seemed to act like I didn't exist, which was alright with me.

The rest of my day went well. I passed a quiz we had recently taken and had barely any homework. Practice was as usual, Derek didn't bother to show up and Sawyer was great as always. When I came home around five the skies seemed cloudy and a nasty storm was definitely on the way. I showered, had dinner, and did my homework just before eight. Soon came 8:30, no text and a light drizzle outside. Then it was nine, still no answer. 9:30 I got ready for bed as the drizzle turned to heavy rain. Ten I was lying in bed disappointed and upset he had stood me up. For some reason I was crying over the fact he didn't show up, like this was a date, we were just going to hang out. Although, he never answered any of my texts. Then again he is a bad texter… My mind fought with itself until I finally fell asleep at eleven, when it was pouring, windy, and thundering.

*Knock knock* Loud taps on my window made me stir. I checked the time to see it was 2:17. The taps turned to bangs and I rushed to the window. What was on the other side, broke my heart. There was a soaked, dirty, cold, severely beaten, and emotionally broken, Sawyer.

**I know it was a short filler. I wanted to end on a cliff hanger so I can make all of you even more mad at me. My stories are on hiatus. I just felt awful for not updating in so long. These stories will be finished. Just sit tight. **


	12. Chapter 12

Bella's POV

I gasped, opening the window as fast as a I could. "Oh my god, Sawyer are you okay? What happened? We got to get you some dry clothes!" Seeing him like this broke me inside. He's such a nice, goofy guy. But sitting before me was a broken, cold Sawyer. Before he could answer, I gently grab his hand and walked him over to my connected bathroom. He sat on the edge of my bathtub and I grabbed my dads clothes that I held on to. I came back in and set the clothes on the counter. He began to speak.

Sawyer's POV

I sat there. I tired to compose my thoughts. She went to grab for something when I spoke "Bella...". She turned. Her eyes were filled with sorrow. I hate to see her unhappy. She grabbed for a first aid kit. "I uh. I'm sorry I'm a little late" I tried to lighten the mood. She smirked and rolled her eyes but went back to a serious expression as she started to wipe my face.

"Sawyer.. What happened?" Bella asked, again.

I sighed "Well, it started after practice. I actually went home and did everything early. I was excited to come over. Maybe a little too, anxious" I said, bitterly. "I left at 7. I thought I'd take a walk and maybe eat something before coming over. I grabbed a burger at the Lonestar. While I was eating, I noticed the sky darken. So I finished up and started over here. Along the way I passed a flower stand. I saw Tulips, which I knew were your favorite flower. I stopped to buy some. As I finished up paying. I was hit so hard it knocked me out. I don't know what happened to the lady that sold me the flowers or the flowers I bought you. When I woke up it was dark and I had a throbbing headache. In my delusional state I heard a maniacal laugh and clapping. A single light bulb flickered on. I was in a chair, my hands and ankles were binded to the arms and legs.

"What a gentleman" I heard. The words were harsh. Out from the shadow stepped Derek.

"Come on, Fuckboy. It's over. Bella knows the truth. She wants nothing to do with you." I hissed. Anger boiled in my blood. A strong, firm hand stuck across my face faster then I could react. It stung. Blood dripped from it. That's when he got in my face.

"You better watch what you say, Huggins. Or next time I won't be as nice" he threatened. His voice held a certain malice in them. His eyes almost seemed demonic. He backed away and pulled out a gun. He checked to see if it was fully loaded before proceeding. But before he said anything, I asked a question.

"What do you want?" I asked out of pure curiosity and slight irritation.

"Oh Sawyer" he chuckled, morbidly, "You just don't get it do you? I don't care about you, I don't care about Bella, fuck I don't care about this shitty ass town or state for that matter. What matters is that you made me look like a fool. No one has ever disrespected me like that. And now you're going to pay" Before I knew it he kicked me in the jaw and jabbed my ribs with the back of his gun. "The pain doesn't feel good does it?" I maintained my composure. His physical assault meant nothing to me. He hit me a few more times before changing his tactics. "You know Bella was great in bed. You would never know she was a virgin besides her tight pussy." That remark got me.

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed out. I was so overwhelmed in anger I saw red. Literal red, Bella. I don't know what happened next to be completely honest. Just that I was no longer tied to the chair, the gun was on the floor near me, and Derek had a bloody nose. And I ran. I didn't know where I was or where I was going. It was pouring out and lightning. But I didn't care I kept going until I couldn't. I didn't know where my phone was and I sure as hell wasn't going to go home looking like this. You were the only person I could come to. I also felt bad because it seemed like I stood you up. I'm sorry, Bella." I finished. She was silent, possibly thinking of what she wanted to say. She had finished cleaning the cuts and bruises.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me." Bella finally said after a moment. "Here are some clothes for you to change into. Take a nice, warm shower and we'll finish talking after." With that she walked out and shut the door.

Fifteen minutes later I was showered and in warm clothes. I left my wet clothes hanging in the shower. I gave myself a once over and walked out to Bella sitting on her bed. She was fidgeting with her hands. And she looked like she was shaking a little. Was she crying? "Bella are you okay?" I asked with concern. I came over and wrapped my arms around her. Her silent tears turned to loud sobs. "Shhh Bella, it's okay, I'm okay, I'm here for you". I stroked her hair and let her cry into my shoulder.

She started to calm down and spoke "S-Sawyer what if I h-had lost you? I'm s-such an idiot. I can't believ-e I went out with that douche, especially since I had you this whole time. You're an amazing guy that stood up for me more then I could have asked. Even after I pushed you away and chose a stranger over you... And-" she was rambling.

"Bella, relax. You made some mistakes. Everyone does. And the people that stay by your side are your true friends. We'll get through this." I comforted while rubbing her back. She looked up into my eyes. They reflected the same hurt and sadness mine held just an hour before. But I assured her with my eyes that I wasn't going anywhere. Her eyes softened and a small smile played on her lips for only a second. Her arms wrapped around me in a hug. We stayed like this for a bit before she slowly let go, looking back into my eyes, looking almost like the tough Bella I know. The only thing that caught me off guard was that she was leaning forward again, but only with her head. Our faces were centimeters apart. I swallowed nervously. Neither of us moving. Out of no where I leaned in. The kiss was slow and careful. And short. She pulled away, with a genuine smile. I couldn't help but smile back. "Come on, Bella. Let's get some rest." I got up from her side and tucked her in. I turned the light off before going to the other side. I got in and we were facing each other.

"Goodnight, Sawyer" Bella said, snuggling in closer.

"Goodnight, Bella" I answered. She fell asleep right away. I turned on my back and brought her in. Her sleeping was peaceful. A smile came across my face as I leaned in to give her a kiss on the head. "I'll always be here for you, Bella. I love you" I whispered before falling asleep, myself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella's POV**

The morning sunrise seeped through the window. My eyes started to open and I became more aware of my surroundings. I felt an extra arm over me and light snoring from behind. I smiled to myself before shifting slightly to see Saywer's face. He was peaceful in his sleep. Nothing like last night, thankfully. I'm glad he's okay and that he didn't leave me. He's such a sweet guy who deserves the best. Better than me anyway... I was such a dick to him, I pushed him away, and chose a stranger over him. Wow I am awful... Yet he never once gave up on me. Then what he said last night dawned on me. How he bought me Tulips, my favorite flower. How he stood up for me when he was defenseless, how he came to me after everything because he didn't trust anyone else enough, and that I kissed him. I kissed him. A small smile played on my lips as I continued to watch Sawyer. Until my alarm clock went off that is.

***beep beep beep***

Sawyer stirred from his sleep as I turned off my alarm clock. I turn back over and smile "Good morning, sleepy head".

"Good morning, beautiful" Sawyer said. I playfully shoved his shoulder.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better now that I'm with you" Sawyer continued, causing me to blush.

"Come on be serious. Does anything hurt?" I asked again.

"Bella, I was serious. I'm much better. Now go get ready for school." He sat up.

"What about you?" I questioned while slipping out of bed.

"What about me?" He asked, not moving.

"Are you going to go to school? Or go home and get some more sleep after last night?"

"I guess I'll go home. I am still pretty tired... Although your bed is nice and comfy." He smirked.

"Yeah it is. But I don't think staying here is a good idea since my mom is home all day today." I retorted.

"Fine. Kick me out." He joked as he sat up and grabbed his shoes. It was pointless to put the other clothes on because they were still wet, dirty, bloody, and honestly, belonged in the trash. "I'll bring these clothes back later" he came over to me.

"That's fine. So you'll come by after I get home from practice later?" I asked, almost to anxious.

He chuckled. "Of course, I promise to be here on time today." He joked.

I rolled my eyes and he leaned in for a kiss. Of course I accepted. It was a sweet and simple kiss until it got a little more heated and I ran my tongue across his lips. He immediately granted me access to explore his mouth. His kisses, although passionate, they had something Derek never did, tenderness and love. I slide my hands to his hair, while his slid to my waist, pulling me closer. A low moan escapes my mouth at the sudden action. This persuaded him to move his hands below my night shirt and gently rub my sides. I broke the kiss and slid my hands to his chest as my lips kissed down his jawline to his neck. I bit down hard, making sure to leave a mark, then proceeded to suck. It was now his turn to moan. This only prompted him to slide his hands further up my torso but stopping just short of where I wanted him. I pulled away to see his piercing blue eyes asking if it was okay. I nod in reassurance as I go back to his neck, now in a different spot. His hands lightly graze my breast, causing my nipples to harden and a shiver to run down my spine. His hands tease a little, like he did to my sides, before finally resting. Giving a light squeeze I pulled away from his neck and moaned. He took the opportunity to capture my lips with his. My hands slowly wander down his chest, feeling his toned body before stopping above his waist band. He growled and bucked his hips forward in reassurance. He began to fondle me with more aggression and bit on my lip. Without warning my hand dove downward. I ran my hand over his pants with teasingly feather light touch. He growled again before roughly pinching my nipples, causing me to yelp slightly. Then there was a knock at the door and a voice.

"Bella, you up? You have to leave for school in 15 minutes." My mom asked. We stopped dead in our tracks, daring not to move except pulling our lips apart.

"Yeah I'm up. Just getting dressed as we speak." I tried to sound nonsuspicious.

"Okay, honey, see you down stairs" we heard foot steps descending the steps before both of us let out an audible breath we didn't know we were holding.

"Alright, I better get going before your mom actually comes in. I'll see you later. Have a good day at school, Bella." He said before kissing me once more and going out the window. I stood there for a moment with a stupid grin on my face, biting my lip. I shook my head and finally moved from where I was standing to go get ready.

-—–—

I got to school just in time for the bell to ring, signaling first period. I headed over to chemistry class and too my usual seat. Derek ignored me like usual. When class was over though, he came over to me. Waiting for everyone to leave before speaking.

"I'm sure Sawyer told you about our little chat yesterday. What a loser. Pretending to act tough. Leaving his phone with me. How pathetic." He snidely remarked.

I shifted slightly. "What exactly do you want?" I questioned.

"Oh nothing. I got what I needed from you. Just thought I'd irritate you. And give the little pussy's phone back" he shrugged, bored with the conversation already.

That caught my attention. "Give it back, just like that?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yeah I have what I need. No point keeping his piece of shit phone" he pulled out Sawyers phone and handed it to me.

"What's the catch? You have to have a motive." I eye him carefully but he masks his face well.

"No hype or catch. Here's his phone" he said again before placing it on the table before me and walking to the door. Before leaving he stops and says one last thing. "Oh and if you tell anyone about this, well let's just say, Sawyer won't see you or the sky or anything ever again." He hissed and proceeded to leave.

I took his phone and put it in my pocket. The rest of the day went on without a hitch. Although I did miss Sawyer. But he should be over after practice, which just finished. I started my walk home before hearing Sawyer's voice. "Hey, Bella" he said sweetly, coming up beside me and grabbing my books.

"Hey, Sawyer. I missed you all day but you're looking better" I comment.

"Yeah I really needed the rest... Did Derek bother you today?" He asked as we rounded to corner to my house. I don't live that far away from the school.

"Actually he didn't bother but he did do something else." I said.

"What's he do? I swea-" his grasp tightened and anger filled his voice.

"No nothing like that" I interrupted. We made it to my house and made our way to my room.

"Well what did he do?" Sawyer asked not dropping the topic.

"He gave me this" I said pulling the phone from my pocket.

"A phone?" He questioned.

"He gave me your phone back" I said excitedly.

"No. That's not my phone. I don't own a Galaxy. Mine is an iPhone." He explained.

"Then if it's not yours..." I said with sudden realization and recognition of his blue phone case. Sawyer and I looked at eachother. This was going to be good.

**Hey guys. Like I wrote on my other story. I have a poll up and would love some feedback. Pretty please? :)**


End file.
